


"Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?"

by SPIRITPH0NE



Series: "Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?" [1]
Category: Memes - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I had way too much fun writing this, Memes, Speedbridge, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/SPIRITPH0NE
Summary: SHITASS X READER FIC????WHAT????
Relationships: Shitass/Reader
Series: "Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	"Hey Shitass, wanna see me speedbridge?"

Shitass sits at the small dirt bridge, their smile never leaving their face. It was scary, ominous even, them smiling all the time, it never left their face. 

You look at the horizon, your H/L hair brushing against your face. You turn around and look at Shitass, who hasn’t moved the entire time you were looking out at the sky.

Shitass notices you and stands up, you’re slightly scared but ask your question anyway. 

“Hey Shitass,” You ask, you’re voice conveying an angry yet smug tone, “Wanna see me speedbridge?” 

Shitass says nothing, well, you didn’t even give them time to respond, as you sneer and say, “Stupid bitch,” 

You take out a stack of dirt and starts screaming as you place down 2 blocks, you’re nametag that you put on each block- which say’s ‘dream is gay’- shines as you places the blocks down. 

You turn your gaze to Shitass, who stands there with the same smile as always. 

“Now you try it,” You snicker, knowing that you haven’t seen Shitass place down a block in your life, “He’s never gonna do it-” 

Shitass walks off the edge of the dirt bridge, a block of dirt appearing under their feet. You stare in awe as they walk 10 or so blocks away from you. You shake your head and come back to your senses, though. 

“God, you’re bad,” You shake your head and cross your arms, “You fucking suck,” 

Shitass then runs at you, faster than you could even notice that they were now right in front of you, pulling back their arm to prepare for a punch. 

And as they punch you, you see their permanent smile turn into a sneer, “There’s only one master speedbridger in this world,” 

You scream as you fall, but you have only one question on your mind: 

Were they hacking?


End file.
